Fire and Ice
by Eldenfirefly
Summary: About how Fubuki and Hiroto met, and how their relationship grows.


Shirou Fubuki remembered the first time he saw Hiroto Kiyama. It was when Hiroto was the captain of The Genesis Team. He was an amazing midfielder then already, his blazing red hair flying as he ran across the field. Most striking was his emerald colored eyes. They shone fiercely with a light that nothing could quench. He often wondered how they could ever become even friends, for he was like ice compared to his fire and everyone knew that fire and ice were two polar opposites. His signature technique was eternal blizzard, and unlike the warm blazing personality that Hiroto Kiyama had, Fubuki was much more shy, withdrawn and inward looking.

But yet, now they were both in the same team – Inazuma Eleven. Both were going to be teammates together now. He hugged himself inwardly, unable to believe it. Why was he so drawn to Hiroto? His eyes sought out that familiar crop of blazing red hair constantly, and yet every time Hiroto turned to look at him, Fubuki found himself dropping his glance immediately, a slight flush on his face. He wanted to be friends, but he couldn't even bring forth the courage to say hi …

Fubuki sighed softly, and hugged his knees together, his purple colored hair falling forward over his face. He inwardly berated at himself

"Fubuki… you are a coward! He is your team mate and you don't even dare to go and say hi?"

Then, he stopped as he noticed a figure in blue shirt and white shorts standing in front of him. He trailed his eyes up and his heart skipped a beat. Hiroto stood in front of him with a warm smile and one hand in his pocket.

"Hi Fubuki! I am Hiroto Kiyama! I have heard you are great defender, and yet an awesome striker too! We will be team mates now! Pleased to meet you!"

And he extended his hand out and stretched it forward in front of Fubuki.

Fubuki stared at the hand, his heart still pounding. He gulped, then reached out his own hand and shook Hiroto's hand.

"Hi … erm, pleased to meet you! I .. am Shirou Fubiki!"

He managed to gasp out hesitantly, still not quite believing that this was happening. Later, he would only remember that Hiroto's hand was really really warm, and that he didn't want to let go of it…

… Weeks later….

They were eating icecream together while sitting on a bench. Hiroto was chattering away, while Fubiki listened to him intently. He loved to listen to Hiroto talk. Hiroto's whole face would light up in animation and his smile would reach his eyes, and his hair would seem to almost come alive. The only thing better, was when he and Hiroto were both in the field together in a soccer match.

Hiroto suddenly stopped and peered at Fubuki closely. Fubiki flushed to the roots of his hair, as Hiroto leaned closer.

"Erm… what?" He stammered.

Hiroto smiled.

"Wow, was I really that interesting? You were so engrossed listening to me, you let your ice cream melt! You better finish it up quick!"

Fubuki only then looked down and realised his ice cream was melting almost onto his hand. The two boys laughed in merriment, enjoying each other's company.

… more time passes ….

It was half time break. They were in the locker room. The opposing team was really strong. They were down two goals and were being trampled. Fubuki saw Hiroto set his mouth into a determined grimace and knew what he was going to do. He ran in front of Hiroto, put his hands on his shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"You are going to release your limiter aren't you! I know that look! No… don't do it! Please! You know how it damages you! I … I don't want to see you in such pain…!"

Hiroto startled a bit. Looking into Fubuki's worried eyes, and sensing his desperate plea, he realised the depth of concern Fubuki held for him. It sent his heart tumbling. He grasped those hands, ever so familiar, ever so cold, but somehow still always comforting.

"It's ok Fubuki, I can stand it! We can win this, I know we can! Help me! Make sure they don't even get any more chance at the goal! I will be fine!"

Fubuki felt Hiroto's hands over his and heard him. His eyes threatened to brim over in emotion, but he blinked them away. He was too old to start crying like a little kid now, and he had to be strong for Hiroto. Hiroto depended on him too. Since he couldn't stop him from releasing his limiter, which would boost his speed and power, then the only thing he could do, was to try his best to help him, and to be there afterwards when… when he…"

Fubuki nodded his head, his purple hair bobbing, his eyes still locked on Hiroto.

"Ok… I know I can't stop you once your mind is set. Just ... don't over exert yourself too much! I am here too, we all are! I … I will make sure they don't get any more chance at our goal! Just go out there and score, Hiroto!"

They smiled at each other. The whistle blew, half time break was over. The second half was beginning.

In the second half, Fubuki ran and defended like a man possessed. His ice techniques formed an impassable wall. No further goals were scored by the opposing team. Hiroto also played like a man possessed. His limiter released, his power flared like that of a phoenix. He scored three goals and Ianazumi won the game 3 – 2 in the end. Fubuki was the first one to run over and hug him tightly in joy and celebration as the final whistle sounded…

… In the locker room much later …

Fubuki held the shaking Hiroto in his arms. The grim after effects of releasing his limiter was now taking their toil on Hiroto and Fubuki could feel his heart tear as he looked at the suffering Hiroto. Lines of sweat trailed down his face, and his whole body shook with spasms of pain and cramp. Hiroto bit into his lip, drawing blood, as a particularly bad one hit.

Fubuki felt each spasm of pain as if it was a spear through his heart as well. It tore him to see Hiroto like that. Nothing was worth this. He would have rather they lost the game. He felt so helpless, only being able to hug Hiroto closely, hoping he could somehow find some comfort and solace in his arms.

"Don't… don't release your limiter ever again… Hiroto… Please! Nothing is worth you suffering like this! Nothing!"

Fubuki was shocked at himself as the passionate words burst out of him. He was doubly surprised to see Hiroto look up at him through pain filled eyes. Hiroto reached out a trembling hand and cupped Fubuki's face and smiled a little smile.

"Its… its ok. I can bear it… I can bear it because you are here…"

Then another bolt of pain surged through him and Hiroto's cat like eyes closed in pain. His hand fell weakly from Fubuki's face and he clutched Fubuki desperately, stifling an agonised cry that threatened to escape his throat. He saw Fubuki's brimming eyes and knew that Fubuki suffered just as keenly from each stab of pain through him. He didn't want to add to Fubuki's pain if he could.

Fubuki felt a wetness on his cheeks. Though he had tried so hard not to cry, somehow, a line of tears had now trailed down his cheek. He hugged the suffering Hiroto even more tightly to his bosom.

"Just hold on Hiroto…. The pain will pass… it will be better. You will get better… it will be alright…"

Fubuki's voice broke as he trailed off … his mind in a jumble.

…. Much later ….

Fubuki looked at Hiroto's exhausted face. He was slumped against him, passed out in exhaustion. But at least, now, his face was finally peaceful. Fubuki looked at him and found that he was the dearest thing in the world to him. He lightly stroked his hands over Hiroto's forehead, brushing away some stray hair which had fallen over his closed eyes. He leaned over and very tenderly kissed Hiroto on the lips.

"Rest well, my dearest Hiroto…. "

Fubuki murmured, and he also closed his eyes, cradling Hiroto in his arms as if he would never ever let him go again. Hiroto smiled slightly in his sleep and nestled himself closer. Another eventful day had ended at Inazuma Eleven…


End file.
